Rainbowdash x Applejack clopfic
by RaLnb0wdashiex6
Summary: My first clopfic


In one summer afternoon in pony Ville in great apple acres apple jack was in the field bucking apples as she always did. Shucks I'm all sweaty maybe i should go take a break. While apple jack was going back to her house she heard a buzzing sound she could tell it was advancing quick towards her position. what in sweet apple acres is that!? She saw a blurry blue object in the sky. Is that Rainbow dash? Apple jack said suddenly with a huge rush of air going towards Apple jack A bright cyan colored Pegasus dropped inches away from Apple jack. Hey AJ what you doing? What am i doing! I should be asking you what in tarnation are you doing you almost hit straight into the ground! Hey don't get all grumpy on me I just came to say hi. Well you sure did a dang good job of that didn't you. Ohh come on AJ it wasn't that bad. Well you better not do it again or next time I will be sure to be bucking you! Well I might stop maybe it depends do I get a reward? Ohh no i got a bad feeling about this what in tarnation do you want? I want some sweet apple acres cider of course its only the best in equestria! I can just dream of tasting that amazing apple cider. Well you can come down to my house if you want and get some apple cider but you gonna have to help me make it. Deal thank you so much AJ! Hey remember I'm only doing this because you promised you would stop scaring me with your crazy flying. Fine i will stop but I know you like the attention. Apple jacks face turned a bright fluorescent pink Rainbow dash instantly noticed even though Apple jack tried to cover up her embarrassment and Rainbow dash gave a quick grin. Apple jack was at a lost of words she just stood there blanked faced. Well we better get going to make that apple cider I'm really thirsty. At that instant Apple jack came back to reality ohh yea sure rainbow still a little dazed at what Rainbow dash said Yea your right we should probably get to the house. Hey Rainbow could you help me get those bucket of apples to the house? I could use a little help. Sure AJ Apple jack and Rainbow dash made it to the house and went inside. Big mac stared very bluntly at Rainbow dash. Big macintosh finally broke the silence and said how you doing Rainbow? Good thanks for asking. So Apple jack what are you and Rainbow dash doing if you don't mind me asking. Me and Rainbow dash are gonna go and make some apple cider. Ohh make sure to save some for me. brother your more than capable to wait so we can make some cider together another time you just gotta ask me. Well we can talk later brother all right Rainbow lets go make some apple cider. Hey AJ how long is it gonna take to make? Ohh come on Rainbow hold your horses we haven't even started and you are already asking that Rainbow you really have no patience. Well we mine as well het going in the basement to go make that cider. Rainbow dash walked down the cold stone stairs. With her first step she shivered saying in her head man it sure is cold in here. Ohh are you cold saying that with a slight grin on her face. Pfff i ain't cold I'm Rainbow dash the Fierce and strong no cold would affect me. Sure sugar cube i haven't heard that 100 times already. They both got down the stairs and walked into a medium sized room with cracked gray walls and a grey tiled floor with a slightly large table in the middle with a bronze colored Apple crusher. Wow this is a really nice room down here AJ. ohh you think so rainbow. Wait you just being sarcastic ain't you? Hehe it was just a joke. Yea well lets get to making some ole good cider. Yay finally ok rainbow take these apples and put them in the juicer. Sure thing AJ. Alright now push that handle down and crush em all up. Ugh hey uh AJ can you help me push this its to hard for me. Ohh did i just here the great and powerfull Rainbow dash ask for help? Whatever I will do it myself. Rainbow dash pressed her soft hooves against the handle and pushed with all her might. Come on almost there come on. Boom! In an instant all the apples where crushed and the juice poured all over her. Apple jack please help me get all this off. Im going to get all sticky! A big grin appeared on Apple jacks face all right sugar cube ill help you. Apple jack walked over to Rainbow dash with every step she made the hard stone tiles making thumping sounds that echoed off the walls. Apple jack was up next to Rainbow dash Apple jack took her right hoof and wrapped it around Rainbow dashes neck. Apple jack what are you doing? Rainbow dashes checks filled with a light reddish glow. When she smelled the sexual aroma of her sweet dripping of Apple jacks body and onto Rainbow dashes fur. Apple jack nuzzled Rainbow dashes cheek and said Rainbow this has been bothering me for a while now but I gotta tell you sugar cube I love you. AJ I...I love you to i was also afraid to tell you i didn't want you to ha... at that moment Applejack locked lips with Rainbow dash and said in a muffled voice Rainbow i would never hate you I love you to much to do that. At first Rainbow dash hesitated slightly a little bit but slowly got used to it and started to kiss back. Apple jack poked her tongue through Rainbow dashes bright cyan lips. Rainbow opened her eyes wide in surprise then she took her own tongue and started inter locking tongues. About 3 minutes later Apple jack pulled back and a trail of mixed saliva trickled down there fur coats and onto the tiled stone floor. Sugar cube I still gotta clean you before you get all sticky. Yea sure thing Aj. Aj took her mouth to Rainbow dashes neck slowly sucking the apple juices off her body. AJ that feels so nice please don't stop. AJ thought in her head as if I would stop now. Rainbow slowly felt a tingle in her mare hood and an increasing wetness. Sugar cube I'm going to start getting lower i need to get the other sticky juices off you. K AJ I'm ready Slowly AJ took her lips wet with saliva down her stomach onto her thighs. once Apple jack got to Rainbow dashes thighs she furiously started shacking them. Getting closer and closer to her mare hood she was just about quivering in anticipation and excitement. Apple jack quickly thrusted her face upward into Rainbow dashes mare hood making her moan. rainbow dash instantly pushed Apple jacks head into her folds and making her squirt her juices into Apple jacks mouth. Apple jack sucked her dry and shoved her tongue in there. Apple jack quickly got to her g spot and started licking if very intensely. Ohh yes AJ your so good. I sure am I got some good practice with applebloom all these years it sure teaches you something. You did it with applebloom!? Rainbow dash said in a flustered look barley being able to speak as is. In a muffled voice while licking Rainbow dashes pussy Apple jack said yep i sure did. The vibration of Applejacks voice made Rainbow dash scream in pleasure ohh yes! Ohh sweet celestia AJ its so good i think im gonna cum soon. As Rainbow dash said that AJ could notice the juices starting to flow out of Rainbow dashes mare hood even faster. Apple jack dont stop keep drinking me up! Rainbow dash said in a high pitched but muffled tone. Apple jack with a burst of excitement went 5 times faster slurping Rainbows insides. The sudden shock sent so many waves of pleasure of rainbow dash she couldn't hold it any longer Apple jack I'm coming! With one final scream of pleasure a burst of clear thick fluid came spurting out of rainbow dash. Rainbow dash panting extremely heavily said omg look at the time i got flight school im sorry AJ I gotta go next time it will be your turn with 1 last kiss rainbow dash was off to her home. The end


End file.
